


Who Shall Put Forth on Thee - TwoSetViolin

by Baidao



Series: Who Shall Put Forth on Thee - TwoSetViolin [1]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baidao/pseuds/Baidao
Summary: They finally reach the point – The proudest raconteur loses his speech, while the best listener becomes absent-minded.





	Who Shall Put Forth on Thee - TwoSetViolin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Shall Put Forth on Thee (清水无差）](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/478405) by 凭剑载书不事君. 



> [Breddy Fanfic]  
> Are you ready to cry?
> 
> Original author: 凭剑载书不事君  
> Translation: Me (Daodao), Cicili, 竹喧
> 
> Please enjoy! (๑╹ω╹๑ )

1.

Just how every single relationship goes. When people start to feel tired of each other.

For no particular reasons.

Brett threw an unaccountable amount of temper on Eddy. From loud arguing to utter silence, Eddy stomped his way out, leaving the room with this passionless, toneless question:

"What's wrong with you, Brett?"

Although it was a question from the bottom of his heart, but his tone ended with such disappointment when he called his name.

The clanging of the door lock finally cut through the deepest silence. The apartment was freakily empty. Even though their argument was still embedded in Brett's mind, he can hear nothing but his overly fast-pounding heart rate.

Damn it.

Brett closed his eyes, collapsed his shoulder as if he had just walked out from a dreadful concert. While feeling upset, he pulled his hair that was rarely neat until it ended up looking like a ball of mess.

Damn it, god knows what's wrong with him?  
His internal scream could never be louder.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Brett?"

Who the heck cares about whether the arpeggio in a cadenza should be performed with a crescendo or decrescendo? It is only a matter of personal interpretation, and should never be a reason for a quarrel.

But, the explosion of emotions does not come from nowhere, doesn't it?

Brett sat down, allowing his body to sink deeper and deeper into the couch.

His abnormal temper has been lasted for at least a week. At first, it was manageable, but today his mind went haywire. It seems like as if his brain had completely lost control of his body, his frustration, like a black flame burning away his last trace of sanity.

As if he has lost all of his energy, the violinist leaned backwards, looked up at the ceiling, and inhaled deeply. What was following with that deep breath, was an un-resigned sigh.

He knew it all along that this could happen.  
He was not annoyed by Eddy. Instead, he felt annoyed by himself as he fell for Eddy too easily - he knew that Eddy has a lover and he has no signs of interest to people who share the same gender. Just like how drug addicts cannot pull themselves from drug use, his conscious perceptions nevertheless failed to stop himself from relying on Eddy.

From the quarrel, he witnessed how Eddy's eyes dimmed from his initial surprise to utter disappointment and finally, to this hollow stare as he mindlessly blamed Eddy for everything. He could almost hear his heart shattered into countless pieces of despair.

NO -------

The clouds are tinted with bitter orange, no lights are turned on despite the lack of sight. It is a deliberate action by Brett. He sat as the fading sunlight gradually left the darkening world, with the ageing air, he buried his face in his palms.

Oh god, he has to apologize to Eddy.

\--- for his feelings toward him that has already crossed the line since god-knows-when.

 

2.

Although it is just early winter, it is still cold enough to trigger your body to tuck both hands inside pockets.

Eddy walks on the street under the dusk where the orangy sunray dyes everything in sight to brilliant red. The chilly air cools down his mind, easing him from his anger. Though he is still confused about why Brett was so angry with him.

He wraps his jacket even tighter, minds wondering, steps strolling.

People always say that time is able to dilute all the feelings. But between the time there is something like the wine preserved in cellars, leaving marks deepened and deepened through years.

Eddy's feeling towards Brett is rather blurred. It makes him afraid of finding out what's that 'thing' beside their friendship.

They almost grew up together. From teenage years to young adults, they have been irreplaceable to each other for a decade. From year to year, their lives have turned into this melodious concerto, as they are forever inseparable.

His soul is incomplete without him.

They know each other more than knowing themselves.

Eddy understands, of course, no matter how he reads into it, the lingering eyes and the intimate interactions in daily life have nothing to do with the kind of love between couples.

His feeling is obscure.

He is not sure whether his desire to touch Brett is to be considered rational.

Maybe the feeling is merely an illusion. He dodges in his thoughts.

 

it's freezing outside.

Eddy ducks into a café still open.

\- 

 

3.

"No."

Brett answered without hesitation.

Eddy, on the other hand, exaggerated his thinking process, until there was enough suspension, and said:

"No, I'm not."

It's hard to recall during which Livestream Q&A did the question "Are you guys gay?" popped up. Of course, it was the result of too many overly-close interactions in their videos.

Brett's answer was nothing unexpected.

However, Eddy, being prepared for this answer, was still stunted for nearly 2 seconds when he heard Brett denying it through his own words. He blinked his eye, shifting swiftly to an overly dramatic thinking position and covering his last drop of insecurity.

Until the end of their Livestream, Eddy still could not understand why he was caught unprepared by Brett's words. But it felt like something kept hovering in his heart had finally quieted down.

Brett turned his head to Eddy after answering, as if he was hoping for some reactions. But Eddy was just acting funny, nothing particularly special. What kind of reaction was he hoping for? Everything was just for the comedic effect of the video. Who in their right mind would expect something to actually happen?

Whenever they are wondering in the darkest night; Whenever they are waked by the first ray of sunlight; Whenever they are staring at the raindrop on the window; Whenever their heart skip a beat as they take an Inadvertently glance at each other, some tiny restless thoughts sneak into their brain, and fade in a second.

Sometimes, those subtle thoughts find their ways from their minds to the fingertips, exposing themselves from a few glitches between their trembling notes and bows. They simply see it as a tiny little oopsie, smile to each other and laugh it off. But who knows that devotion and concentration afterwards were to cover up their feelings deep down in their heart?

They are afraid, afraid of the joyfulness under the sun would be gone, afraid of those golden dust flickering in the air would dissipate into the darkest shadow.

They carried those thoughts for a decade, touring with them, vacationing with them, and making music with them.

The taste of sweetness from the early days has turned into this perpetual dull pain, dispersing into their flesh and blood.

At least, they won't notice their shattered heart anymore.

\- 

 

4.

Maybe it is time.

Eddy thinks as he sits in the cafe, besides-

 

-He is engaged.

 

5.

Not until Brett ran off into the street light did he realized how sloppy he was.

The jacket he grabbed as he left was unfortunately way too thin to resist the freezing nightfall. Worse, he forgot to bring his phone.

Brett can't help but shake his head frustratedly, watching his own feet keep wandering aimlessly instead of heading back.

The street lamps cast conical light into the darkness. Brett walks through them one by one, as if walking on and off stages, accompanied by the rustling applause from dry leaves whirled miserably by the wind.

His anger has long gone. What fills up his heart now is guilt, regret, the cold and all that --  
Besides ,the cold weather has chilled him down.

Brett ceases. He notices a small cafe across the street: it is the only one still opening at this time around here. To be more precise, he notices the man who is sitting inside.

Feeling bored, Eddy didn't get off his phone until he has browsed through all that's trending on Twitter. Then he decides to finally drag his eyes away.

Fortunately or not, the silhouette of the shorter violinist break into his sight even though not being highlighted by the lamplight. But Eddy sees him anyway. And clearly.

Brett sees the man in the cafe standing up and starts walking towards the door. His instinct tells him to run away, but it seems that his legs are oblivious to the brain's conducting. He stood dumbfoundedly, at the dark corner of the street, watching Eddy walks away from the warm light, towards him. Closer and closer. The fragrance of coffee and warmth from the indoor wrapped him around, drowning and spoiling him with the living ordinary near at hand.

Eddy halts in front of Brett, right hand still holding a cup of hot chocolate. Brett wasn't responding. He sighs and shoves the cup of hot chocolate into Brett's hand. He can't help to utilize his advantage in height, covering Brett's wind-blown tinted red ears with his large, warmth-lingering hands.

Their eyes meet.

"Let's go home."  
Says Eddy.  
His voice is soft. Words drifting low in the dark.

There is no expression on Brett's face. He sees Eddy's lips moving. He wants to point out the fact that Eddy is still covering his ears.

But he hears them all.

The forgiveness, awkwardness and compensation.  
He hears them all.

 

6.

"Umm...Actually, I'm planning to move out these days."

Eddy is uncertain about how he should phrase his words, but he says it anyway. Something has made it very difficult.

Brett is drinking the hot chocolate that Eddy bought for him. Upon hearing this, he makes another sip, and let the sweetness of the hot chocolate runs through his oesophagus, giving some cushion for his thoughts.

Of course, Eddy is getting married. He can't stay with his friend forever. Brett knows it well. Because he will be Eddy's best man.

They walk side-by-side. The pale lights stretch and squeeze their intimate shadows along with their footsteps as if the two owners have snuggled through their journey of a lifetime.

Brett doesn't say a word. Neither does Eddy. He wants to explain himself, that the decision has been made long ago and is not because of the quarrel they had earlier. But he swallows those words back and remains silent. He knows that Brett knows.

Brett is not sipping the hot chocolate anymore. The cup is already empty.  
They will be home soon.  
They've had so much time spent together. Isn't that enough? He thinks to himself.

So Brett says, "Alright."

"I'll help you with that." He adds.

 

7.

\- For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy.

On the stag night before the wedding ceremony, they've been to everything single bar they could find.

It is 3 o'clock in the morning when they finally say goodbye to all of their friends. Eddy and Brett are way too drunk. But at least they still recall that they are not heading to the same direction. They will not even be standing on the same side of the road for a taxi.

Eddy waves his hand, stumbling as he turns and leaves.  
He hasn't made many steps before his hand was grabbed.  
"Eddy,"  
So Eddy turns around. He sees Brett panting from the rush. The place where he is grabbed shares the same warmth as Brett. Cold air weaving through their interlocking fingers, making him somewhat anxious.

Brett looks like he has something important to say.

Eddy blinks his eyes, submitting his hand to his best man tomorrow, silently, as he waits for Brett's words.

The noisy music and wind suddenly quiet down. There is no one around. The city merges itself into a giant background, where they both become two tiny little puzzle pieces, whose destinations have already been determined in advance.

The neon light from the commercial street is twisting and bouncing across their body. Eddy can see those colourful light swirling in Brett's limpid eyes. The dark black of his pupils are weaved into a curious galaxy.

Something flashes across Eddy's mind. Everything around him fades into monochromatic, only the touch of Brett's hand feels so lively and real. As if being driven by something, he squeezes his hand in response.

At some point in Brett's eyes, he sees so much more than the misty tipsiness, making his heart twitch in pain. He squints, but the untold complex labyrinth hides away under the flowing colours in a blink. Eddy feels lost, without knowing where and how, but with a firm idea that he did see it -- the hallucinating gleam, like the one that casts blurry shadows in his bottom of heart.

Brett's eyes are so determine. He inhales. His lips part.

Eddy's heart beats like a demented timpanist. He hardly dare to blink, afraid of missing any thing. He is not sure what he is anticipating. Vaguely, he has a wild guess, but his brain is so frightened to make any assumptions.

They never knew a single second could be so long that the old world is fading away; the end of fate is freezing into eternity; the merciless, ruthless, left-behind time alone chants them a lament.

Until finally, Brett opens up. He says,  
"I'm so ... happy for you, Eddy."

All the noises instantly surge back to Eddy's ears. The air starts moving; the lights regain their colours.

Brett is grinning, even his eyebrows bend slightly. But Eddy feels like falling into an ice cell. The dull pain that was only subtle before suddenly reveals its fierce fangs, tearing his heart apart piece by piece.

He doesn't know how to response. He thought he would be in pain, but in the end, he breathes relief, a relief so strong though he doesn't know where it comes from.

Brett silents himself too. He just smiles  
Finally, Eddy looks down, a bitter taste filled the tip of his tongue.

They finally reach the point – The proudest raconteur loses his speech, while the best listener becomes absent-minded.

 

8.

He should have said thank you.  
Eddy has this sudden realisation until he gets into a taxi.  
He waves goodbye to Brett on autopilot. The flame that has tangled in his heart for years has been completely die off. Even the ashes are swept to the deep of his memory.

He just feels pathetic.

People always say that life is predestined. The separation and reunion; sunrise and sunset; prelude and coda; even birth and death.  
The difficult dilemmas are only shadows of one's weakness; the twisted plots are merely the plan of fate.

Eddy doesn't feel that he misses anything. But he can't help thinking to himself, that if everything starts all over again, would those stars tonight still be so dim and dismal.

 

9.

-

Brett has imagined himself playing Mendelsohn on someone's wedding.

But he never thought it would be his best play ever.

 

10.  
-

The thirteen-year-old boy put down his bow, sneaking his head closer to the boy beside him, who was one year older than him, to see what he was reading.

On the book printed a few lines of a simple yet beautiful poem:

"And so thy thoughts, when thou art gone,  
Love itself shall slumber on."

 

\- The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Bushi (the original writer) for allowing me to translate such a beautiful masterpiece. If you wish to read this fanfic in Chinese（please do if you can because it's 100 times better), please proceed to lofter and search  
> @凭剑载书不事君.  
> Original Website: http://donnotgiveafuck.lofter.com/post/1ff5c26e_12c547de8


End file.
